Dream On!
by Akasha617
Summary: Angel calls Cordy on her day off and asks for her help with a case.


**Dream On!**

A fanfiction by Seabreeze and Akasha 

Paring:A/C

Timeline:Events happen during Season 3, before WITW,

Rating:NC17 in the US for sexual content and rape, R in Europe

Distribution: Sure, just ask.

Disclaimer:All characters depicted in this piece are the property of ME, we're just borrowing them and hope to be forgiven.

Summary:Angel calls Cordy on her day off and asks for her help with a case.

Author's Note:The story is a sequel to Licorice Sky but you don't need to know the story's contents in order to enjoy this one. Still, we highly recommend Licorice Sky

Please R&R

"Come on, Cordy!!" Angel swore under his breath while he was waiting for his seer to answer the phone. It had only rung twice, but he was impatient.

Cordy did eventually pick up and Angel was able to persuade her to be ready in less than twenty minutes which, he couldn't help thinking, would be a new record for her.

He knew it was late and that it was her day off, but his snitch had sounded too urgent to wait until the next day.

Angel had tried to reach Wesley or Gunn first, but neither of them had answered his pages.

And where sacrifices were concerned, it just couldn't wait.

He knew from experience that you either got there on time or could only clean up the mess.

Grabbing his duster, he made a mental note to ask Cordy if she was all right, she had sounded a little off on the phone, stuttering and giggling.

He figured he would have time to find out on the long ride to Sun Valley.

Cordelia, much to his surprise, hadn't asked any questions, and he hadn't given her any specifics, so he could only hope she would change into something appropriate. Comfortable enough to maybe slay demons, but nice enough to be taken out for a cup of coffee afterwards.

Angel was still working on the details of just how to slip that invitation in after the job was done, but he was determined to do it. God knew he had wasted enough time. Unlike him, Cordy wasn't immortal.

Traffic was light enough at this late hour so he could reach Cordelia's apartment in less than 15 minutes. He made himself wait in the car another 5, before he got out and knocked on Cordy's front door.

Angel could hear her cursing under her breath inside and it made him chuckle. He loved how she forgot about vampire hearing every now and then and let him hear what he wasn't supposed to witness.

"All right, already!" She was now shouting loud enough for even human ears.

A quick look at her when she opened the door appeased Angel's concerns: Her black leather pants and charcoal gray halter top would look good in any surroundings. Then he had to stop himself before he could allow his eyes to wander over her perfect body.

He cleared his throat, but Cordelia hadn't noticed, she was already back in the bathroom, finishing up.

He could hear her mumbling, but couldn't make out every word. He wondered why she was seemingly cursing candy. Something seemed off. He had noticed how she hadn't made eye contact when greeting him and that worried him a little. Had he interrupted something? It had been her day off, after all.

He was determined to have 'that talk' with her in the car, even if things didn't look too promising at the moment.

"So...um…Cordy, are you OK?" He tried to start once they were on the freeway headed for Sun Valley.

"Sure," came the monosyllabic reply.

His two other tries to get her to talk were halted in a similar fashion so he finally gave up. She still wouldn't look at him and seemed nervous.

However, she didn't act as if he had done something wrong, because he knew _that_ treatment.

He shrugged and sighed. 'Fine,' he thought, 'maybe later.'

The warehouse his snitch had told him about was more run down than Angel had expected.

They could see the glow of candles or torches when they entered, but to get there, they had to avoid several gaps in the floor and various piles of garbage. Cordelia wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"When this is over," she informed him, "I have to take a three-hour bath to get rid of the stink!"

Angel still hoped he could convince her otherwise, but now he was wishing he hadn't asked for her help. He scolded himself for not just taking care of the trouble here, then calling her for a little R&R.

The chanting they could now hear put an end to any train of thought they were following, they instantly switched to 'battle mode'.

Angel used his broadsword to part the curtain from behind which candlelight shone and stepped into the circle of robed figures in the small room behind it.

Immediately, the chanting stopped.

His weapon raised, he hesitated a moment, not sure how to proceed, as his opponents seemed to be unarmed and human.

"Cordy…?" he half-turned in the direction he sensed Cordelia, only to catch a glimpse of the swinging baseball bat coming at him.

He was too shocked to react as he realized that it was Cordy swinging the bat right at his head.

Angel felt a sharp pain, then the world around him dimmed as he sank to the ground. Before he blacked out, he heard Cordelia's voice.

"Thanks, guys. Couldn't have done it without you!"

"He's coming around!"

"No way, Dude, he'll be sleeping for a while."

"Guess you're not too familiar with vamps now, are you?"

Angel could make out two different voices, even before the fog around his mind lifted completely.

He kept his eyes closed to keep whoever was around him guessing as he tried to assess the situation. What felt like rope was cutting into his wrist, which were tied behind his back. He was sitting on a not too comfortable chair, and when he tried to slightly move his legs, Angel noticed they were also tied, each to one leg of the chair.

Panic tried to creep up on him, but he managed to fight it down. He had been in worse situations.

Opening his eyes slowly, he now saw five robed humans standing in a semi-circle around him. The robes were too loose to let him guess a gender, but Angel could clearly pick out their heartbeats and breathing. He thought he smelled alcohol, too.

The light in the room was dim, but he thought it looked just like the warehouse, as if he hadn't been moved.

A thought occurred to him: What if HE was the sacrifice of the night? What if his snitch had been bought by the other side, ordered to bring him, Angel, to the 'altar' at the right time?

Yeah, he figured, that would be just his luck.

But what had happened to Cordy? If they had been powerful enough to render a vampire unconscious, what would they have done to Cordy?

Then he remembered the last thing he saw before he passed out: Cordy, swinging the bat at him.

He couldn't make sense of it and before he had any more time to analyze the situation, the circle in front of him parted to make way for a figure in a floor-length red robe, this one obviously a woman. Unlike the black robes, her face was only partially hidden by a golden mask and the red silk of the robe, leaving her full red mouth visible.

It took only a moment for Angel to recognize her, the female figure was undoubtedly Cordy. He would know her gestures among thousands.

He tried to speak, not really knowing what he was going to say, when he felt the duct tape that was sealing his mouth shut.

With what he hoped was a big question mark on his face he looked at Cordy, directly at where he guessed her eyes would be.

He was absolutely convinced he was staring at Cordy, as the figure now nodded at one of the robed circle-standers. Angel hadn't expected any action from the guy when he stepped up to stand right next to Angel. With a quick gesture, he ripped the duct tape off of Angel's mouth. It took all of Angel's willpower not to scream like a girl at the sudden pain and he closed his eyes.

But outwardly, he kept his cool.

When Angel opened his eyes again, all robes were as before: five blacks in a semicircle around him, albeit a little lopsided now, and the red one in the middle.

As if they had heard his cry for symmetry, the third robe on the right left the circle to stand behind Angel's chair.

'Dammit, I liked it better when I could at least see them all!', Angel complained to himself.

As a whole, he was done thinking of this situation as a good practical joke. If that's what it was supposed to be, Cordy had gone a little too far for his taste.

And he was about to tell her so when she produced a crescent-shaped dagger out of her sleeve.

The only thing Angel could think of at the sight was ritual; he had never seen a dagger like it used for any practical means.

That realization did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Cordy?" He now exclaimed, trying to put all his emotions into the sound of her name.

If she was merely hypnotized, he wanted her to snap out of it, if she was kidding, he needed her to know he was now irritated.

But there was no reaction to hearing her name.

Cordy stepped closer and closer towards him, raising the dagger slightly as if ready to cut.

When she was standing right in front of him, she sank to her knees. Any doubt she was not Cordelia was wiped out by the scent that hit his nostrils: He knew her smell.

She was now kneeling between his legs, slowly raising the dagger, as the robes around him started chanting softly.

Angel tried to come up with another explanation, but his brain kept shouting the only possibility it knew: Castration!

He still didn't know what was going on exactly, but he was pretty sure that was what it was about. For some insane reason he was going to be castrated. In an ironic twist of fate by the current object of his affection.

Which mad a strange kind of sense to him: Cordelia had always been the one most afraid of Angelus. And she had been dropping plenty of hints as to what she considered the source of evil: Angel's sexuality. Of all of the Fang Gang, she had always tied his curse to sex.

This cognition hit him with a bang as he was now returning his focus to Cordy.

If he had had circulation, all color would have left his face the moment he could hear fabric tearing.

Angel didn't dare to look, but he clearly felt his pants being cut off his legs.

He closed his eyes and took a mental deep breath.

'Maybe there's still a chance, there just has to be one! Think!!' his mind was racing.

After all, it wouldn't be the first time he would talk his way out of a tricky situation.

He felt the blade touching his skin lightly as his boxers were cut off.

"You know, Cordy," he started, hoping his panic wouldn't show as he forced himself to speak calmly "You might wanna stop long enough to tell me what the hell this is all about. If I have to die",' now way he'd speak out loud his actual fear', "I'd like to know why you have to give me this much." His pleading eyes belied his cocky tone.

He seemed to have at least succeeded in stalling. Cordelia looked up at him.

"Oh, Honey, I'm not going to kill you." Her lips spread into a wide smile.

"How rude of us not to give you the details, you must be scared shitless!" she continued.

"Well, not scared," Angel was sure to shoot back. Tied to a chair at her mercy or not, he was not going to have his manlyhood insulted. "More like irritated."

Cordy sighed and stood up. Her robe was touching his naked inner thighs and he found it hard to concentrate on anything else than the sensation and the dagger in her hands.

"Remember the apocalypse and the big fat role you're going to play in it?"

Now Angel was sure her eyebrows were mockingly raised, even though he couldn't see her eyes. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, you know them prophecies. Always with the cryptic." She bent down and rested her hands on his legs, her face inches from his.

"Turns out it's not you, pre se, it's your essence."

"My…my essence?" Angel asked confused. If it was his blood they wanted, he reckoned they were setting the whole scenario up a bit wrong although he would sure bleed a lot.

Cordy let out her breath sounding almost bored.

"OK, here it goes. I guess it doesn't matter much now, but I don't think we're going to get you to shut up, unless we gag you again."

Angel was amazed at how he could 'hear' all her facial expressions in her voice. He knew her so well, that he sensed the twinkle in her eye at her last remark.

"So, today is your big day. All that's needed to end this world once and for all is an innocent child's blood and your essence of life. Kinda like Ying and Yang, if you know what I mean." She caressed his cheek carelessly.

"That cocktail has to be ingested by the Goddess Gorwen. It's going to boost her power, make her all-mighty, help her succeed where so many before her have failed."

Angel fidgeted within his restrains. The chair he was tied to didn't even wag a bit, it seemed anchored to the floor.

"I don't…" he had to clear his throat. The demon inside him was screaming to surface, clearly fed up. "I don't see what any of this has to do with you, Cordy. With you here."

"Well," she explained, leaning back to be able to look at him "You happen to be looking at the vessel who will make it all possible!"

Angel was speechless. He had no comeback. He was racking his brain for possible explanations. Was Cordy under a spell? Or had this been going on for a while and he had missed it all?

"Vessel?" He repeated, sounding like an idiot even to himself. He remembered the last time a vessel was an important player, that time it had been about the Master. Buffy had stopped them both.

He couldn't help thinking he wouldn't mind a little Slayer strength close by.

"That's right," Cordelia interrupted his thoughts. "I'm going to be the one who will carry the essence of power into my goddess' dimension!"

Looking down at his exposed lower body, he suddenly realized that his blood was not what Cordy had meant by 'essence of life'.

His eyes widened.

"Exactly, Tiger." Cordy confirmed as if she had read his mind, and the smile on her face had turned into a sneer.

Slowly, she removed the hood from her face, her eyes finding Angel's immediately. He couldn't read anything in them; it was as if Cordy wasn't in her body.

Still grinning and holding his gaze, she lowered herself seductively to kneel between his legs.

Angel's suspicion was confirmed and, ironically, the only thing he could do right now was not to do what he hadn't done in so long:

What Cordelia was planning to suck out of him was the one thing that could save or doom the world. But if he didn't come, there was nothing she could do about it.

Abstinence, Angel thought, was a lot easier without physical contact. Her mere hand on his thighs sent electric shocks up his legs, centering in his groin. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

'Matchbox cars!' he tried to think, but his mind refused to go in that harmless direction, it screamed out to him that there was a very attractive woman between his legs, about to swallow his manhood, and it was eager to facilitate this task.

Angel could feel his member stirring.

Cordelia looked up at him through lowered lashes, softly stroking his inner thighs, inching towards his testicles.

A noise dehypnotized him; he looked up to see another hooded figure enter, this one carrying a sleeping baby. The only other missing ingredient. Angel never wanted to stop anything with so much determination: An innocent's blood, Cordy possessed, and the end of the world, the odds were threatening to suffocate him.

He tried to reason with her a last time: "Cordy. Listen to me! You don't want to do this!"

"Angel, Darling," she cooed up at him "Why don't you try and relax, enjoy the show? This will be much more pleasant with your participation." Her tongue lashed out and touched the tip of his awakening cock.

"What's that old saying? If you can't fight them, join them!"

With that, she encircled the base with kneading fingers and took his half-stiff member deep into her mouth.

Angel inhaled sharply as he felt her lips close around his shaft.

He tried every distraction he could think of: Crosses, no good. Sports, didn't work either, all he could come up with was women's sports. Finally his eyes found the baby again, which was now stirring and had started to make noise.

Cordy's tongue was licking up and down his length, which had grown to full size and eagerly met her every touch. Her fingernails were digging into his skin, causing pain so delicate, his cock started to throb.

Angel attempted to concentrate on the baby, thinking of dirty diapers. When the newborn cried out, he thought it had to be his imagination, surly he couldn't have heard what his mind was trying to suggest. But there was no mistaking the voice, he'd know his own son's voice anywhere!

Connor's blood was what they meant to sacrifice.

"Gods NO!!!!" He screamed, defeated.

Cordy's mouth released his cock and she let her fingers massage it while she smiled at Angel.

"See what I mean? Don't fight this Angel. You'll lose either way!"

Her mouth opened wide and while simultaneously swallowing and sucking, Angel felt himself slip.

"Gaaaah!!!!"

Sitting bold upright, Angel was awake in a flash.

He was drenched in sweat, the covers had tied themselves around his ankles, but he was in his own bed, in his room.

"What the…" he wiped his face with a shaking hand.

"Connor…." At first, he thought the dream was trying to resurface again, until he realized Connor _was_ crying. He was lying in his bassinet, a few feet from Angel's bed, and he was fussing.

Angel shook his head to rid himself of the nightmare; it took him a moment to focus on reality.

When he got up and walked towards Connor's bed, he quickly realized his son had lost his binky.

He stifled a relieved laugh as he found the pacifier and put it back into Connor's mouth.

Immediately, the baby started sucking and fell back asleep.

Angel had to hold on to the bassinet to steady himself, he was still shaking.

And looking down, he realized one part of his dream had manifested itself: his cock was rock-hard.

He turned around ashamed, quickly putting distance between his son and his embarrassingly rigid member.

Angel crossed the room to the kitchenette and poured himself a whisky.

As the liquid burned down his throat, he remembered the dream. It was easy, since it hadn't been the first time he'd had it. Only the first time Cordy had played the role of the mysterious priestess and Connor had never been involved before. Every time he had the same nightmare before, it had been someone dark, or with a dark past: Darla, Faith, Kate, even Jheira. He shuddered. He considered himself lucky this time, because of Connor's crying, the nightmare hadn't come to its usual end. He couldn't think of one time he hadn't come. The world always ended in bloody terror due to his failure to restrain himself.

The cold night air swept over his sweaty body, but it didn't have the same effect on him it would have on a human male. Angel figured he wouldn't find the much needed rest if his urges stayed unsatisfied. Connor would wake up in about two hours crying for his bottle and he'd still lie awake in his bed. He sighed and decided to take a hot shower to ease his pain. He made sure Connor was still fast asleep in his bassinet before he went to the bathroom.

Angel turned on the water as hot as it would get, let it patter over his head for a moment to relax, then started to soap up. His right hand slid down his upper body, inching lower in slow circles, until he reached his fully erect cock and started stroking it. Images of Cordelia kneeling in front of him and caressing his manhood with her red lips flashed trough his mind. He tried to replay the spiel of her hot tongue with his fingers. He knew he'd feel guilty for it the next morning, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to relive his dream without the horrors.

When he took his head out from under the stream right before he was about to come, he heard Connor crying again.

Cursing under his breath, Angel turned of the water, grabbed a towel and headed for the door; oblivious to the puddles he was leaving on the floor. Connor's wails had become louder.

Angel had almost reached his son's bed when the bedroom door opened and Lorne rushed in, already cooing to Connor.

Cordelia was on his heels, a bottle of milk in her hands.

"Oh, Angelcake, you already got it. I didn't know if you were…" Lorne stopped mid-sentence as he took in Angel's appearance.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to interrupt there!" A smile crept over his face; clearly, he could hardly keep his amusement in check.

Lorne had blocked Cordy's view, but when the green demon took a step back, she realized what he had been talking about.

Angel quickly tried to make the towel cover more than it could, and it almost slid down.

"Nice coat hanger there, Mister. Do you want to…um…dry up in there," she gestured towards the bathroom, trying her best not to stare. "I have a bottle for him ready, and…um…you seem a little preoccupied?"

Lorne had backed out of the room quickly, so Angel was left alone with Cordy and the still crying baby.

The situation wouldn't have been half as embarrassing for him if Cordy hadn't been the one giving him the hard-on in the first place.

The fact that it had only been in his dreams didn't make a difference.

At a loss for words, and grateful that he couldn't blush, he stumbled back into the bathroom and closed the door with a bang.

"I'm never going to sleep ever again!" he vowed.

**The End**


End file.
